gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
French Twist
French Twist is the 7th episode of Season 7 on CW drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis ROMANCE IN FRANCE – Christopher (David Sutcliffe) and Lorelai (Lauren Graham) take his daughter G.G. (guest star Nicolette Collier) to visit her mother in Paris. Despite severe jet lag, they manage to have a wonderful, romantic time enjoying the city and each other. Back in Connecticut, Rory (Alexis Bledel) comes to the end of her tenure as Editor-in-Chief of the Yale Daily News and suddenly finds herself unsure of her future. Her new friends Olivia (Michelle Ongkingo) and Lucy (Krysten Ritter) suggest a trip to Stars Hollow for a girls' night while Lorelai is out of town. When they return, Rory is surprised to find that Lucy's new boyfriend is her old friend Marty (guest star Wayne Wilcox), who pretends not to know Rory. Christopher and Lorelai return home with a surprise for everyone. Recap Christopher, Lorelai and G.G. head to Paris with G.G. to see her mother, Sherry, who left in Season 5 to accept a job offer there. Christopher praises Lorelai for being cordial with Sherry at the airport, and how well she entertained G.G. on the plane. Christopher packs the car, refusing to tell Lorelai and G.G. what time the plane leaves. Lorelai tells G.G. all about Paris on the car ride to the airport. Rory ends her job as Editor-in-Chief of the Yale Daily News and becomes unsure of what she wants to do with her life. Olivia and Lucy suggest a girls' night out in Stars Hollow. The girls spend the evening baking Rice Krispy treats, dyeing their hair, and looking through scrapbooks of Rory's past, including former boyfriends. Lucy excitedly talks about her boyfriend throughout the evening. Later on, a tearful Rory realizes she has no plans following graduation from college and discusses her woes about her future with Lucy and Olivia. Should she go to grad school or become a journalist? They return to Yale, and Lucy's boyfriend Marty (Rory's old friend who fell for her) is at the apartment and she introduces Rory to him. Much to Rory's shock, Marty pretends not to know her. Despite jet lag, Chris and Lorelai have a romantic time. Christopher bribes the management of a restaurant to let them dine at 5:00 in the morning, their table overlooking a view of the Eiffel Tower. Chris pops the question during dinner and Lorelai accepts. They get married in Paris. (Many fans have pointed out that because of legal reasons, they would have not been able to get officially married in a foreign country so quickly; the issue has not been dealt with on the show.) Lane and Zack find out that not only are they pregnant but pregnant with twins. They tell Mrs. Kim and are shocked by her calm demeanor. In fact, she is more than thrilled about the pregnancy, and Zack, in the midst of the celebration, accidentally agrees to move in with her. Later, is finally hits Lane and Zack that they are going to be parents and that they get to make the rules as to how to raise their child. They then confront Mrs. Kim and tell her that they want to raise their child in their own place. After a rigorous inspection of Lane and Zack's apartment, she deems it unfit for a child and decides to move in with them instead. Photos Twiststill.png Gilmore-girls-french-twist-04.jpg Portal.png 707still.jpeg 707kiss.jpeg 707.jpeg Show References MUSIC * Rebel, Rebel by David Bowie * Nevermind by Nirvana * Purple Rain by Prince * Ce Petit Cœ''ur'' by Francoise Hardy FILM * Purple Rain * Casablanca TELEVISION * The Real World * Sesame Street * Everybody Loves Raymond POP CULTURE :Rory – Thank you very much! I didn't write a speech or anything, although I could recite "The Charge of the Light Brigade," or the lyrics to "Rebel Rebel"… :Paris – Well, now we're both ousted leaders. Welcome to club, Nixon. :Zack – Yeah, it's like a prenatal Nevermind. :Lorelai – Alright first we have to go to Harry's Bar and smoke Gauloises cigarettes and get in a fight about cubism and gesticulate wildly. :Paris – You really shouldn't be alone at a time like this. Why don't you call your Girls Gone Wild friends? They seem delightful in a "get crazy-drunk in Cancun and flash your breasts" kind of way. :Lorelai – …so wide awake I could watch the Ken Burns documentary on sod and not drift off. :Lorelai – I tried humming Brahms' "Lullaby" in my head, but it kept morphing into "Purple Rain," and "Purple Rain" made me think of grapes, which made me think of grape jam, which made me think of English muffins slathered in grape jam. :Olivia – Watching Real World: Denver. Lucy's eating it up with a fork and spoon 'cause boyfriend's working, and you know how much he hates reality T.V. :Rory – Yeah, I'm beginning to wonder if he really exists, or if he's just Lucy's Snuffleupagus. :Lorelai – See, this is why French people are so skinny – they have no late-night snacks. :Christopher – How do you explain Gérard Depardieu? :Lorelai – Oh, that's obvious. Gérard Depardieu has hogged all the food. :Bread guy – Everybody Loves Raymond! :Lucy – Boyfriend's got great hair. :Olivia – Oh, the best. It's, like, beyond human. :Rory – Like Conan O'Brien's? :Olivia – Yeah, it's like Snap's hair from Snap, Crackle, and Pop. Wait, am I thinking of Crackle? :Lorelai – Are you saying we'll always have Paris? Category:Episodes Category:Season 7